


The Brink

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: The Master enjoys his control over The Doctor and his duplicate.





	The Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in April of 2012. I originally posted it on fanfiction.net. 
> 
> The Tenth Doctor metacrisis duplicate is referred to as John in this.

The Master groaned as he watched the Doctor and John writhe together on the bed. Rutting against each other like mindless animals. So eager to please the Master. Blindly obeying his every order.

 

          They were both so desperate for it now. Begging the Master to let them come, but he wouldn't let them yet. He liked leaving them at the brink.

 

          Only when he had left them there for nearly another half an hour did the Master let them come. And as the Doctor and John Smith both cried his name as they orgasmed simultaneously the Master coated his own hand in pleasure.

 

          He let himself lie down on the bed with his identical lovers, all three of them sated.

 

          Perhaps later he and John would hold the Doctor down and both fuck him at the same time.

 

          Later though, now he needed to rest.


End file.
